


this is my promise

by wickedkopech



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, charlotte just needs him, henry is there for charlotte during a rough time, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: charlotte page is on the way to the man-cave late at night when, she passes an alley, somethings, not right..
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 34





	this is my promise

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> mentions of rape and self harm, i will try not be too descriptive with either, because it just makes me very uncomfortable. im so sorry to anyone whos had to go through something traumatic like this

charlotte page, was on the way to her work place late at night to meet up with henry and ray to help them try on some new suits for a mission they had coming up, when she gets to the alleyway she always had to pass through on her way to work. her boyfriend, henry hart, never had a good feeling about the alleyway, clamming it was dangerous, and not safe for her to go through, especially not late at night.

but charlotte was stubborn. everyone knew that, including charlotte. she always felt she had to prove herself, although she was already as smart as a regular human can get. she always wanted to be better. 

“okay.. i got this, just a quick sprint through..” charlotte whispered, trying to hold her nose long enough, to ignore the putrid smell coming from the alleyway. 

at first the sprint through the long alleyway was easy and clear, until she was being grabbed and pulled into a door in the alleyway.

charlottes muffled screams, were no use, someone had grabbed her, and wasnt letting go of the grip on her.

“let me go!” charlotte said kicking and punching her way to freedom. no luck.

“no can do sweetheart,” charlotte shivered she felt him gripping against her body. pushing himself against her

“no!” was the last thing charlotte could get out before being choked and thrown against a wall, pulling her knees into her chest in the corner, the man waddled over to her, pulling down his ratted jeans. 

“please! no please!” was the last thing charlotte let out before she was raped and left in the corner to be used by the next bypasser.

________________________

  
“henry check it out! a dog wearing bunny ears.. how stupid!” ray said as he and henry sat in the middle of the man cave in there captain man and kid danger suits on from the mission they had just completed.

“wheres char..? its been like 2 hours, shes never this late?” henry says dialing charlottes phone number

“char? are you okay?” henry says the minute the girl answers

“hen..” charlotte says as she starts sobbing, she can feel her body quake with each inhale

henry immediately turned his phone off speaker, he was around, jasper, ray, piper and schwoz, whos heads immediately looked up

“char, char.. calm down please just tell me whats going on?” henry says stepping towards the elevator

“i- i was going through the alley and- and” charlotte couldnt finish, she was sobbing uncontrollably, henrys heart was sinking

“char, where are you please tell me so i can come get you.” charlotte sniffled in trying to lessen the tears since there was no stopping them

“th- the alleyway” henry immediately knew which one, the one he always had a hatred for, he never felt good with charlotte walking though it, too many creeps

“charlotte, stay there im on the way” henry said grabbing his sweatshirt and pushing the button to the elevator uncontrollably, everyone else in the man cave was worried, staring henry dead in the eyes

“charlotte, i think shes in danger.” henry deadpanned, ray jumped up running into the elevator with henry.

“whats wrong is she hurt?” ray said a wavering in his voice, filled with anger, concern and sadness “i dont know, it happened in that creepy alleyway,” henry said pulling the phone to his ear

“char.. you still there?” a silent “mhm” was quivered through her sobs, henrys heart broke, he only ever wanted her happy when the elevator opened henry and ray ran out, rushing down the street to the alleyway

“CHAR?” henry yelled into the halls running checking every door, until he heard silent sobs coming from one at the end “char,” henry said running to the shorter girls side, pulling her into his arms. redressing her in his hoodie, immediately knowing what happened.

“ray!” henry said rushing out of the doorway, ray whipped around eyes widening in anger at the sight of charlotte with bruises everywhere. henry pulled charlottes half-conscious body into him, “we have to get her to the hospital!” henry says rushing out of the alleyway, ray not too far behind.

_________________________

“hi, we need help with a civilian we found” henry says as they reach the front desk of the hospital

“what seems to be the problem?” the nurse says watching the girl in his arms closely  
“i think she was.. raped”   
henrys eyes shut at the thought of it, he just wanted to make charlotte happy and feel safe. but he knew getting her back to that would be hard.

“alright, follow me..” the nurse says grabbing a clipboard and walking them to a tiny white hospital room

henry let charlotte down gently into the bed, she was asleep, henry didnt let go of her hand. he needed her too know he was there.

“she has some bruises, but no fractures. were just gonna put her on an iv and check on her in about an hour.. do you guys think she would like a pregnancy test?” henrys heart sank at those words 

“i think she would like one, thank you.” ray said, anger still laced in his voice

“henry, lets go to the bathroom and change. it would look suspicious if captain man and kid danger were still here” henry nodded he didnt want to let go of charlottes hand, but he knew he had too.

________________________

after changing henry headed back to charlottes room, ray went to call charlottes parents to alert them on what happened

“henry?” henry whipped his head up from his phone  
“char..” henry says giving her a soft smile, charlottes tears start again. 

“char, please dont cry, youre safe now.” charlottes tears continue streaming, henry picks up his hand and drys them.

“im so sorry henry, i understand if you dont want to see me anymore and-“ henry cuts charlotte off. “char, i will never stop loving you.. im not gonna leave you..” henry picks up charlottes hand.

“alright. i have a pregnancy test and some water if you need it miss, charlotte.” the doctor says placing it on the table next to her.   
charlotte offers him a kind smile as he exits the room.

charlotte takes some water, she takes the pill already but she just wants to be safe.

“alright, im gonna go take this..” charlotte says waking into the bathroom dragging her iv behind her. henry sits there confused on how shes handling this so well. 

________________________

after taking the test she places it on the sink and washes her hands, slowly judging herself in the mirror with her hospital gown on. when suddenly tears start falling out of eyes, she was supposed to be strong so she felt like she couldnt show henry just how hurt she was but she wanted to, so badly. 

wiping tears from her eyes she picked back up the test, with her pulse quickening. 

‘negative’

charlotte released a soft sigh. thank god. she couldnt afford a baby. nor could she drop that kind of thing on henry, she knew he would be there for her, but she didnt want to ruin his life too. they both had a future together, she couldnt jeopardize that.

________________________

charlotte walks out of the bathroom, immediately feeling her heart rate quicken as henry looked up at her, “negative,” charlotte says to henry with a smile trying to hide her tears. 

henry gives her a soft smile “ray alerted the police, but they need you to come in for questioning when you feel ready. your parents are also on there way.” charlottes smile dropped, her parents. they were gonna murder her, they didnt even know she had left.

“my parents.. crap, theyre gonna kill me” henry grabbed charlottes hand, she flinched at the contact. henry immediately let go. 

“im sorry, char.. i didnt mean too-“ charlotte cut him off by grabbing his hand this time. “its okay, hen. im fine.” 

henry faked a smile back, he was worried about her. he knew she wasnt okay, and he wanted to help. but he didnt want to cross a line. he just wanted her happy.

________________________

a few months later

________________________

it has been about 3 months since the incident. captain man and kid danger had caught the guy who did this is charlotte, and it took all of there self-control not to murder the guy.

charlotte had been going to therapy, and being more honest with her feelings, she told henry she was comfortable with him touching her, but he was still very cautious. he knew she wasnt being 100% honest with him yet, he couldnt blame her.

henry and charlotte were alone in the man cave watching rings, charlotte was cuddled tightly under henrys arm. letting out tiny shrieks every time something happened. 

charlotte has been wearing sweatshirts every day since the accident, but henry didnt think much of it because it was around winter time anyways. 

charlotte was wearing a baggier one today, and when she reached her hand out to get popcorn from the table, her sleeve tugged down, revealing cuts all down her arm. 

“char..” henry says pausing the movie. charlotte turns to henry, not realizing her sleeve was pulled up.

“yeah..? henrys eyes drop to her wrist, charlottes eyes widen as she pulls down her sleeve almost immediately, standing up getting ready to leave.

“charlotte.. please, just let me see,” henry says gently holding onto charlottes hand. “henry its none of your concern-“ henry looks up at charlotte with sorrow-filled eyes. 

charlotte sighs sitting down as henry pulls up her sleeve, lightly tracing over the cuts with his thumb. charlottes eyes start welling up with tears. she hated herself, she was hurting henry so badly, she could tell, she didnt care if she was happy. she just wanted him to be.

“char, no, no please dont cry.” henry says so her softly dropping her arm pulling her into his arms, as she sobs into his sweatshirt. 

“im so sorry.. henry, i swear ill do better!” charlotte chokes out. 

“shh.. shh, char this isnt your fault.” charlotte sniffles, looking up at henry.

“we will get through this.. together, i promise..”

charlotte wipes her nose with her sleeve, “promise?” 

henry smiles, “ **this is me promising..** ” 

and henry did, he stayed by her side. until she was better. she would never truly be able to live life without fear. but with henry by her side, she felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank uuu so so much for reading im sorry if there’s any mistakes, or if this felt rushed<33


End file.
